A New Life
by EatinBananaPancakes
Summary: Jinx has left the Titans and Kid Flash in hopes of creating a life where she is 'normal'. Little does she know that someone is going to make her life anything but normal. R & R plz! First fanfic. Currently on HAITUS.
1. Prolouge

**Summary**: Jinx has left the Titans and moved on, intent on creating a new life for herself, along with a few friends that she never expected to be with again. Kid Flash has to deal with the Teen Titans being shut down and accept the fact that Jinx really is gone. The two meet, but not in the way either expects. Then, just when things start to look hopeful, someone has to mess it up.

Jinx had no idea why, in the dead of the night, she had packed up and left the Titans' Tower with only a small bag consisting of clothes, a few blood red roses, and a framed picture of her and Kid Flash. Nor did she have any idea why she had traveled almost forty hours away from Jump City in buses, planes, and cabs. Or, why she was standing in front of the frozen statues of her former team, the Hive Five.

It had been a year since the fight with the Brotherhood of Evil, the Titans being victorious and Jinx having joined them. She had spent that year with Kid Flash, fighting crime, and wondering how long it would be until she either burst from not telling Kid she loved him or from the guilt of betraying her family.

As she had aged, so had they. They machine allowed them to live, Jinx knew, because Gizmo had helped build the stupid thing. But nothing was really that different about them, except maybe Gizmo had grown an inch, or half-an-inch. She walked past See-More, Billy Numerous, and Mammoth, stopping at Kyd Wykkyd and young Gizmo. Out of all of them, Jinx knew without a doubt that they would NOT go back to their lowly stealing. They would reform like she had.

Jinx slid the largely stuffed duffel back from off her shoulder and unzipped it. Over a million dollars lay inside. The money from the old Hive Tower. She and Kid Flash had sold everything, save a few useful things from Gizmo's room, and she had kept the money in a safe place for some reason she hadn't known then. But now she knew. Jinx bent down and pulled a yellow sticky note from inside her platform shoes and placed it gently on the bag.

It was a simple note, but one she was sure they would read and follow. Jinx stood and looked at her other three companions. The Titans needed some fun; it wouldn't hurt to release them also…

Jinx nimbly jumped from the shelves of frozen villains to the control panel. Bird Boy, a.k.a. Robin, sure was an idiot, having not destroyed the whole thing when they'd left the hideout. Oh well. She analyzed the machine and laughed at herself. Jinx pressed the giant 'Unfreeze' button and directed it over to Kyd and Gizmo, putting the 'Quick Unfreeze' on. After it was in process, Jinx directed it to See-More, Billy and Mammoth, checking the 'Slow Unfreeze' for them. Hopefully, Kyd and Gizmo would be long gone before any of the others got free. She surveyed over the other villains, noticing that Madame Rouge was nowhere to be seen. But that was not her concern at this particular moment. She'd tell Raven or Argent about it later.

The Sorceress's eyes landed on Cheshire. The Asian girl was calm-looking in her frozen stance, but Jinx knew that behind her grinning mask, she was just a sixteen-year-old girl that was afraid. Jinx bit her lip, contemplating over if she should release the girl or not. Cheshire was her friend…

Twenty minutes later, Jinx was nowhere in sight and Gizmo fell to the ground, damp and confused.

"What bit-sniffer released me?" He looked around the villain hideout and saw Kyd Wykkyd standing beside a black duffel bag full of money. The red eyed teenager held a note in his hand, looking at Gizmo expectantly.

The name _Jinx _entered Gizmo's mind. He scoffed. "Yah right. She's the one that put us in this cruddy place!" Kyd shook his head and handed the yellow sticky note to his friend. Sure enough, when Gizmo looked down at the signature, it was Jinx's scratchy name. "Crud-monkeys." Gizmo sniffed, pulling out a bundle of dollar bills. "And she left us with all this cruddy money?"

The thirteen-year-old genius felt a swipe of cloth against his bald head. He screamed, jumped and hid behind Kyd, peeking out from behind him to see the assassin Cheshire. Gizmo knew enough about the girl to know not to mess with her. And that creepy cat mask of hers was freaking him out…

_Jinx has released you also? _Kyd's voice entering Gizmo and Cheshire's heads. The assassin nodded, swaying back and forth. _We should find her._

"How do we know she's still in Jump City? Probably with that barf-head Kid Flash." Gizmo mumbled. All that trouble had began with that speedster. "How will we get there anyway?" Cheshire swung her hand out towards the money bag. Gizmo folded his arms across his chest. "Oh yah…"


	2. Chapter 1 Meeting

Disclaimer (for all chapters): I do not own Teen Titans, though I so wish I did…

Authors Note: Tell me what you think

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wally shoved his hands into his pants pockets and sighed. He pulled out the note Jinx had left him, it having been read and reread, folded and refolded many times that it was nearly impossible to read Jinx's scratchy handwriting. But Wally had it memorized word for word.

_Kid Flash, _

_I don't even know why I'm writing this. I just know I'm leaving._

_I don't even know why I'm leaving. I just know I have to._

_I'm sorry it has to be this way. I wish I could tell you in person, but_

_Then you'd try to stop me. _

_There is only one thing I'm certain of right now, and that is that I'm going to _

_Become a civilian. Where I'm going, I have no idea. So please don't try to find me. _

_Don't make this hard on yourself. Please._

_Sincerely,_

_Jinx_

Yes, Jinx had left him and he'd no trace as to where she'd gone. Yes, he missed her. More than she, or anyone, would ever know. And yes, he loved her. He had never told her and that was one of the biggest regrets he had.

Robin had told him to let it go and move on. What an idiot. Starfire had comforted him. Robin was lucky to have her. Beastboy and Cyborg had given him the new Game Station Omega 5 and let him have the first play. Good friends. And Raven had simply helped him clear his head when the need arose.

Raven. She was probably the one person that knew how much Jinx's departure was tearing him up. What, with the Malchior deal and everything. She was one of those misunderstand yet great people. Like Jinx.

Wally sighed and folded the note back up, placing it gently in his pocket. He knew it was kind of pathetic, keeping the small note for as long as he had, but no matter what he did, he could never bring himself to dispose of it.

Right after Jinx had left, maybe a month or so, the Justice League had shut down the Teen Titans for good, the reasons unknown except to Robin. And so, they all had to adjust to being 'normal' human beings, surprisingly something that Robin struggled at more than Starfire. Now every Titan had a new name, a new job, a new life.

He, the once great Kid Flash, was now Wally West, the now great security guard to Wayne Enterprises. The job wasn't that bad and the pay was pretty good, but it compared nothing to being a superhero.

_I miss you, Jinx. _

While Wally had been thinking, he hadn't been watching where he was going, and hit right into an unsuspecting bystander.

Wally grinned, ready to apologize, when he looked up and heard the angry voice.

"Hey! Watch it!"

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Jenny leaned against the apartment door, irritated and impatient. What was taking him so long? She looked over at the dark haired, lightly tanned eighteen year old boy sitting on the oldest looking leather couch. Elliot Sanch, formerly the villain Kyd Wykkyd, smiled at her and shrugged, saying he had no idea what the holdup was. Jenny turned her gaze on the fifteen year old genius that sat at a desk, mulling over his latest gadget, expecting him to have an answer.

"Stefan-" She began but was immediately cut off by 'Stefan' Talo, the reformed Gizmo, who looked at her angrily.

"Don't ask me. Ask that barf-brain when he gets out." And, as if on cue, the bathroom door burst open, and Roy Harper jumped out, many different smells and aromas following him as he did so.

Jenny had no idea how it happened. Her being stuck with the arrogant 'Speedy' of all things. But, just as she had gotten back from France, she had found Kyd, Gizmo, and Cheshire waiting for her, expectantly. Knowing she wouldn't be able to get rid of them, the four had all started a crime fighting team, but after about six months, they stopped, knowing full well that they'd given Jump City and Steel City's criminals a run for their money. (Yes, she'd gone back to Jump. Where else had felt like a real home to her?) They used the money from the Hive Tower, to get suitable jobs and apartments. Then, in the middle of the night, someone had knocked on the door, demanding to see Cheshire. The assassin had then gleefully admitted to sending a message to the hero and that was how he had found them. Jenny let him stay regrettably; the guy was so full of himself.

"What took so long?" Jenny snorted, opening the front door. Roy looked at her and waggled an eyebrow.

"I need to get ready for my date." He declared, leading the way to the sidewalk, where Jade Nyguron-Cheshire-waited for them. It was a smart choice to pick a home close to the Main Street Plaza, since they went there so often.

Jenny rolled her eyes. "We live right next door to you. You saw her yesterday." Roy leaned down and kissed the Asian girl on the cheek, sliding his arm around her waist. The girl smiled however small it was.

"Exactly. Much too long. I, unlike you, have a life." What a conceited jerk. Elliot and Stefan joined the two lovebirds and Jenny hung back, watching, analyzing, studying her friends-and yes, no matter that she would never admit it out loud to anyone as long as she lived, Roy was her 'friend'.

Jade, the ever silent seventeen year old, resting her head against Roy's shoulder. The two were good for each other. Maybe, when the time came, Roy would invite her to the wedding. Elliot, never saying one word. Jenny had never seen him so happy to be around other people, the people he considered family. And then there was Stefan, the most annoying person Jenny had ever dealt with-well almost…- but he was like her little brother, an insanely smart, snotty brother. The boy was leading in products with Victor Stone for heaven's sake!

Like the others, Jenny had shed her identity as Jinx, sorceress of bad luck, and had become a fashion designer and artist. But sometimes, when she was left to think, her mind brought up the painful memories. The Hive Academy, Teen Titans, Kid Flash… That one stung the worst. She'd read the news paper a few months after she'd met up with the others and cried herself to sleep. The cocky teenage Flash had gone on a world trip, searching all over for the one he called 'Jinx'. If he really cared that much… It hurt her more than anyone knew, leaving him like that. But she couldn't go back in time and fiddle around, make things they used to be. What was done was done.

_Jenny. _The word entered her head uninvited. She didn't like it when Elliot spoke through her head. It was like an invasion of privacy. But that was the only way he spoke, and Jenny found it comforting in the very least, dragging her away from self-pity and angst. Her head snapped up and she found herself standing in the middle of the street, away from the group. The other three were looking at her; Roy and Stefan oddly, Jade, understandingly. It was always good to have a best friend that you could confide in.

"Are you going to stand there all day or what?" Roy asked, rolling his eyes. Jenny frowned at him and resumed walking.

"I was thinking, something you obviously won't achieve in you short lifetime." Jenny sneered. Stefan smiled at the hidden threat and held in his laughter. If there was one other person that could hate Roy more than Jen, it was the youngest of the group. She had almost reached them when the black-haired girl wobbled and fell backwards. Seeing her predicament, Jenny swiftly turned around so that she faced the asphalt, and flew into a cartwheel. The one thing she could beat her best friend in was gymnastics. And she liked it that way.

A young man, about the age of Jenny, eighteen or nineteen, was on the ground, having broken the fall with his hands, looking up at her with a look of awe over his face. He had spiky red hair, freckles plastered on the bridge of nose and icy blue eyes that sent pain jolting through Jen at the memories. _They look just like his…_

"Hey!" Jenny barked at him. "Watch it!" She said angrily, narrowing her now purple eyes at him. Roy, on the other hand, seemed genuinely happy to see the man. He walked right up to him and held out his hand. The carrot top took it gratefully.

"Wally?" Roy asked, slightly surprised, as he helped the other red head up. Jen raised an eyebrow and looked over at Jade to see if she knew what was happening. The girl shrugged, swinging back and forth in her kimono. Stefan and Elliot just stood and watched the encounter.

"Roy. Long time no see." 'Wally' said, grinning. He brushed himself off and looked at the other four.

"Oh. These are my friends." Roy said, stepping next to Jade. "Guys, this is Wally West. Wally, this is Jade Nyguron, my girlfriend, Stefan Talo, the short little midget, Elliot Sanch, and Jennifer Hecate. Don't get on her bad side." Roy whispered as an afterthought. But Jen heard him perfectly.

"Right." She glared at Wally. "Call me anything but Jen or Jenny and you won't live to see tomorrow." Roy snorted.

"Empty words, Wally. Pay no mind." Wally's smile grew bigger-if that was possible-as he chuckled. Jenny clenched her hands into fists.

"You know, Roy, one of these days, I'll kill you and I won't come to your funeral." She growled. Stefan brightened t this.

"When you do, tell me. I wouldn't mind losing that bit-sniffing-" He didn't finish as Jade had whacked him on the head. He cringed and fell silent, though Jen knew he was thinking of some choice words in his head. Roy had gone slightly pale but tried to quickly maintain his composure.

"Nice to meet you, Jenny." Wally said, staring right into her eyes. The said girl avoided eye contact.

"Yah, yah. We all know you think Jen is attractive but let's get back on track." Roy said impatiently. Wally's face turned beet red as he turned back to face his friend. Jenny watched him carefully. He hadn't denied it, so did he agree with Roy? That thought made Jen smile-though she quickly hid it by swiping a piece of stray hair out of her face. "What are you doing in Jump? I thought you left for Star City or something."

Wally shrugged. "Got tired of it. Decided to meet up with some old friends. That sort of thing. What are you doing here? I thought you'd be in Steel City." He looked at Roy, who nodded understandably. _What's to be understood? _ The archer looked at his companions for a moment.

"Nope. Thought I'd stay with my family." He swung his arm around, indicating his friends. "Or close to it anyway. No matter that some are planning my downfall." He shot a glare at Stefan and Jen, who smiled sweetly at him. "Hey, we're just about to go to get some pizza, if you want to come. I'm sure Jen would just love that." He said dryly. Jenny's skin prickled with her not-often-used power. _How I wish… Urgh. But I can't. But he _does_ deserve it. No, Jade would kill me._

"Sure… if that's alright with everyone, that is." Wally said, side-glancing at Jenny.

"No way!" Stefan said angrily. Jen was glad to at least some one on her side. She couldn't see getting along with some pompous twin of Roy's. "I had to pay for this outing with my own cruddy money! ("Which you have enough of." Roy coughed) And I'm not paying for another." The boy grudgingly folded his arms across his chest.

"That's okay. I can pay for myself." Wally said.

"Besides, Einstein, you're out ruled." Roy said happily. Elliot and Jade nodded vigorously. Obviously wanting more company than the usual. Jenny just watched them in disbelief. "Great. Nice to have you join us, West."

_This is going to be a long day. _Jen said to herself, unhappily following the others as they started to walk down the sidewalk.


	3. Chapter 2 What a fun day!

Wally fell in step with Jenny, drawing himself away from the others that were having mostly a one-sided conversation, seeing as how Roy's girlfriend Jade, and the dark-by-nature Elliot hadn't spoken one word and the small teenager named Stefan was grumpily glaring at each of them. He looked at Jenny and was sadly reminded of how much her personality was like unto Jinx's. Well, when she'd been with the Hive FIVE, that is. Once she turned over to the Titans, the bad-luck witch had become friendlier… at least to him anyway. But her appearance was far off from Jen's. This girl had long black hair pulled up in a ponytail-Wally guessed that when it was down, it went to her waist-, dark purple eyes-most likely contacts-, and a dark olive skin tone. Of course, Jinx could have gotten some halo rings, but why would she come back to Jump City after freeing some of the Hive members and the freaky assassin girl Cheshire? No, she was probably in some far off country. Besides, he doubted the Jinx he knew would ever hang out with Roy. Jenny looked over at him, a seemingly permanent frown on her face and narrowed eyes, but nonetheless confused as to why he was walking next to her. Wally smiled and rubbed the back of his neck. "Hey, you know I'm sorry for knocking into you. I was sort of… thinking about things." The girl nodded slowly, still looking at him with those piercing eyes. He flinched back a little at her coldness. _What's up with her? I wonder what happened to her for her to become… like this. _

"Mm." Was all the reply he got. _So much for starting a conversation. _

"So," He started again, hoping to get the strange girl to talk to him. He didn't know why, but he really wanted to become her friend, get her to like him. "They don't talk much do they?" He jerked his head towards the three in front of them. Jenny shook her head.

"Not Jade and Elliot. The reason, I don't know. But Stefan, at home he's a chatter box, always asking about what he could make and everything." _Home?_

"Oh. Is Stefan related to you? Like distantly?" He quickly looked Stefan over and matched him to the girl walking beside him. _Way Distantly. _He was a short little bald boy and she looked more like a princess from India or something. Ha. There was no way-

"Yes. He's my brother." She said with confidence. Wally balked. Jen looked at him and was so close to smiling at his expression. "Adopted. Only some idiot would think we were actually blood related." Wally laughed self consciously. _Some Idiot._

"I'm guessing you don't talk much either?" Wally accused, and then mentally kicked himself. What a nice question to ask. Especially to _her_. She was the kind that made you scared and when she probed you with her venom filled eyes, it made you want to hind under a rock and shiver in fear until she left. Like she could kick his butt if he made her mad enough. But after spending time with Jinx, the look completely unfazed Wally. But he had a feeling she could still kick his butt if the need arose. Jenny glared at him for a few moments before sighing.

"Not to strangers I've just met. But I do talk and that's more than I can say for Elliot or Jade." The famous pizza place that all the Titans used to go to on their time off stood right in front of them, Elliot holding the door open for the latecomers. "Thanks." Jen said to the boy, who nodded and smiled. Wally followed soon after, wondering how Roy put up with his company. A girlfriend that never spoke-_how do they even talk to each other? Maybe she writes on a piece of paper or something. That's lame._-a snobby little teenager-_wonder if he's ever going to have a growth spurt..?.-_that was too smart for his own good. Yah, Wally had heard of him. One of the greatest minds on the planet and he was only fifteen! Then there was Elliot, who wasn't half bad actually, and Jen, with her cold nature. What a team.

"I love this place." Wally said, following the group to the farthest booth, near the kitchen-_odd place to sit._-and sitting next to Jen and Elliot. "Used to come here with all my friends. Those were the days." Roy gave a small chuckle, remembering what Wally knew to be the day after the Brotherhood of Evil was defeated and Dr. Light was wiped out, very easily really, and the many teenage hero's had come here to celebrate. Jen drummed her fingers along the table impatiently.

"And what can I get you all today?" A kind voice said. Wally looked up to see an older looking waitress smiling at them.

"Crisped olives and Canadian bacon." Wally, and surprisingly Jenny too, said without much enthusiasm. He got it almost every time he got pizza. He turned to Jenny. "Wow. I've only met a few people that like that." Jen shrugged, and started again to drum her fingers. Once the others had ordered, meaning Roy had, and began conversing, again meaning just Roy, Wally turned to the black haired girl beside him. "So… how did you end up with these guys? I mean, they just don't seem like the kind you'd hang with. Expect maybe Jade…"

Jen puffed up her cheeks in frustration, not wanting to actually tell Wally anything. But Wally was the kind to not let things go easily and they both knew that. So might as well get it over with. "I was an orphan. I stole, broke into homes, did whatever I felt like doing until I was finally caught by the headmas… the owner of a special school for gifted children." She paused. Wally looked at her eagerly, waiting for her to continue. "They taught us things… how to be stealthy, how to fight. That sort of thing. I was one of their top students. Elliot and Stefan, they went there too and they were my partners in crime." The glint in her strangely purple eyes scared Wally just a tad bit. He hadn't really expected her to give him a lot of information, just the basics. "We were good, but kept to petty things, until I heard of a… bigger organization. I wanted a part of it, so I drove the others crazy. It was great; it was my life until I met… No, we were captured, set free, and met Jade and Roy. Not wanting to go back to jail, we stopped. End of story." She examined a fingernail. "Now I'd appreciate it if you'd stop asking me questions. I don't want to hear _your _life story."

The waitress came back and set three delicious pizzas on the table. Wally turned away from Jenny and stared forlornly at the one he'd ordered. It was so small… he'd have to get a few snacks after. _Mm. France sounds tasty. Yep, that's the one. _

"Hey, Wally!" Roy said waving his hand in front of his friend's face. That snapped him out of trance. "How long are you staying in Jump?" The question caught him off guard. He'd never really thought about it.

"Uh, I don't know. Long enough to say hi to Rich, see when Vic's gonna marry Karen and-"

"You're friends with Victor Stone?!" Stefan yelled, cutting him off. Wally blinked at the genius, who had stood up on the seat, waving a pizza cutter around dangerously. Jenny and Elliot watched him, an amused expression in their faces, while Jade kept right on eating, oblivious to the fact that there was a little kid right next to her with a perilous weapon in hand.

Wally grinned. "You know him?" Yah, it was a dumb question. Of course Stefan knew Victor. They were rivals, enemies. But it was fun seeing the kid all riled up about just mentioning a name.

"Know him?! That crudmuncher's been stealing all my ideas! If he would just give up already and try not to beat me in everything!" Stefan's face was contorted in rage. Wally sat back in his chair, amused. The kid, Jenny's 'little brother', could probably rant on and on about Victor. _I'll have to tell Vic about this guy. He'll have a long laugh. _Then as quick as the eye could see Jade snatched the cutter out of Stefan's hand (positioning it neatly on the table), placed her hand over his mouth and pulled him to his seat. More slowly, the Asian-girl put her pointer finger to her lips. 'Sh'. Well, if she actually said it. Wally stared in awe as Stefan squirmed out of Jade's grasp and involuntarily shivered. "Freaky… mask… her and Jen… devils themselves…" He laughed at the muttering.

"Some girlfriend you got there, Roy. Bet she could destroy you in a fight." Wally smirked. Roy frowned and Jade smiled, patting Roy's cheek affectionately. He took a bite of pizza.

"Alright, move it. I'm done with my food."Jen said, pulling her legs onto the seat and pushing both Elliot and Wally to the ground. "Meet you all back at home. Not you, hopefully." She sneered at Wally who just grinned broadly back. _Why does she hate me? I mean, I haven't done anything to her to make her mad at me… besides bumping into her. And she didn't even hit the ground!_

Roy cleared his throat and watched Jen walk out of the parlor. "When you go off to see Vic and Rich are you going to stop by Kori's and Gar's too? Haven't talked to them much myself."

That brought about the pleasant conversation Wally had had with Victor on the phone. "Kori, yes and congratulate her on her engagement to Rich." That received both positive and negative responses at the table, and even a few eavesdroppers on the next tables, who whispered excitedly to each other. Roy punched the air, yelling 'finally' and Stefan grumbled something unintelligible, something rhyming with 'lightens'. "Gar… only if he's gotten with Rachel." Elliot looked at Wally questionably, pondering who these people were.

"Well, what about after?" Roy inquired. "It's been like a year since I've seen you. Really haven't had the time to get with old friends." Wally scratched the back of his neck.

"I guess I could _rent _an apartment." Roy high-fived him.

"Great. Now we have to put up with him? As if life couldn't get any suckier." Stefan sighed. _Maybe that's why. If _I _had to live with this little runt as a brother…_


End file.
